A storage system is a computer that provides storage service relating to the organization of information on writable persistent storage devices, such as memories, tapes or disks. The storage system is commonly deployed within a storage area network (SAN) or a network attached storage (NAS) environment. When used within a NAS environment, the storage system may be embodied as a file server including an operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the information as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on, e.g. the disks. Each “on-disk” file may be implemented as a set of data structures, e.g., disk blocks, configured to store information, such as the actual data for the file. A directory, on the other hand, may be implemented as a specially formatted file in which information about other files and directories are stored. As used herein a file is defined to be any logical storage container that contains a fixed or variable amount of data storage space, and that may be allocated storage out of a larger pool of available data storage space. As such, the term file, as used herein and unless the context otherwise dictates, can also mean a data container, object or any other storage entity that does not correspond directly to a set of fixed data storage devices. A file system is, generally, a computer system for managing such files, including the allocation of fixed storage space to store files on a temporary or permanent basis.
The storage system may be further configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many client systems (clients) to access shared resources, such as files, stored on the storage system. Sharing of files is a hallmark of a NAS system, which is enabled because of its semantic level of access to files and file systems. Storage of information on a NAS system is typically deployed over a computer network comprising a geographically distributed collection of interconnected communication links, such as Ethernet, that allow clients to remotely access the information (files) on the filer. The clients typically communicate with the storage system by exchanging discrete frames or packets of data according to pre-defined protocols, such as the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
In the client/server model, the client may comprise an application executing on a computer that “connects” to the storage system over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network, wide area network or virtual private network implemented over a public network, such as the Internet. NAS systems generally utilize file-based access protocols; therefore, each client may request the services of the storage system by issuing file system protocol messages (in the form of packets) to the file system over the network identifying one or more files to be accessed without regard to specific locations, e.g., blocks, in which the data are stored on disk. By supporting a plurality of file system protocols, such as the conventional Common Internet File System (CIFS), the Network File System (NFS) and the Direct Access File System (DAFS) protocols, the utility of the storage system may be enhanced for networking clients.
A SAN is a high-speed network that enables establishment of direct connections between a storage system and its storage devices. The SAN may thus be viewed as an extension to a storage bus and, as such, an operating system of the storage system enables access to stored information using block-based access protocols over the “extended bus”. In this context, the extended bus is typically embodied as Fibre Channel (FC) or Ethernet media adapted to operate with block access protocols, such as Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI) protocol encapsulation over FC or TCP/IP/Ethernet.
A SAN arrangement or deployment allows decoupling of storage from the storage system, such as an application server, and some level of information storage sharing at the application server level. There are, however, environments wherein a SAN is dedicated to a single server. In some SAN deployments, the information is organized in the form of databases, while in others a file-based organization is employed. Where the information is organized as files, the client requesting the information maintains file mappings and manages file semantics, while its requests (and server responses) address the information in terms of block addressing on disk using, e.g., a logical unit number (LUN).
In some SAN environments, storage systems may export virtual disks (vdisks) to clients utilizing block-based protocols, such as, for example, Fibre Channel and iSCSI. One example of a vdisk is a special file type in a volume that derives from a plain file, but that has associated export controls and operation restrictions that support emulation of a disk. Vdisks are described further in U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,385, entitled STORAGE VIRTUALIZATION BY LAYERING VIRTUAL DISK OBJECTS ON A FILE SYSTEM, by Vijayan Rajan, et al., issued on Sep. 12, 2006, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. These block-based protocols and the exported file/vdisks appear as physical disk devices to the clients of the storage system.
In such SAN environments where storage systems export virtual disks as luns that can be accessed by clients using block-based protocols, an administrator typically organizes logical volumes using the exported luns. A client file system is layered on top of the logical volumes and numerous files, directories and/or other data containers are created and stored within this client file system. Data is then managed by the client in terms of the logical volumes and files built onto the client file system. In such environments, many of the data management techniques provided by the storage system are not available as the storage system is unaware of the client file system and the data constructs therein. The storage system is thus limited to management of data on a per lun basis. Client file systems are often general-purpose file systems and, as such, they do not include such specialized data management features. Accordingly, the use of client file systems layered on top of luns (vdisks) exported by a storage system do not permit exploitation of the full storage management capabilities of the storage system.